In love The Wolf and the Hanyou
by Kilsuba
Summary: Kouga and Inuyasha realize their true feelings for eachother. But what will the others think? Things could get interesting...


Hello! Im fairly new to fanfiction and this is the first site that i have ever actually posted my stories on.

I hope that you enjoy them and please reveiw to let me know how Im donig

I have just started on this story and am still adding a few more ideas, so this chapter is a little small. Sorry.. ;; But i do hope you enjoy it and i promise the next chapter(s) will be much more bigger and have a litle more info

True Love The Wolf and the Hanyou

Inuyasha took a sip of the ramen noodles Kagome had brought back from her time, and looked up to the dimming sky. He set the noodles down and wiped off his mouth as he turned to the group. "It's starting to get dark… Lets set up the camp and get ready for bed," he told the group as he got up and brushed himself off. "He's right, lets get the tent up," agreed Kagome. Miroku and Sango set their food down and got up to help Kagome. She looked back and saw Inuyasha walking off. "Where're you going Inuyasha!? We need your help too!" He looked back to Kagome and frowned slightly. "Im just going to get something! Calm down," he turned back and jumped out of sight. Kagome sighed heavily and went back to fixing the tent. Sango looked to her with a concered expression on her face as she saw how upset Kagome was. "I wonder why he's in such a hurry… It's the night of a New moon so Im surprised he's not trying to avoid running off like that," said Sango as she tried to put together a corner of the tent. Kagome didn't reply and continued working on the tent.

Inuyasha began to pick up his pace, and ran as fast as he could to the spot where they were suppose to meet.

_This guy better not __be__ lying to me! He better have those shards!!_

Finally after not too long of running and jumping, Inuyasha finally stopped in a grassy opening in the middle of the forest. He looked around and sniffed the air franticly.

_Where is he…?_

Suddenly he heard rapid footsteps coming from his left and he sighed heavily as he saw who it was.

"It's about time you got here! It's the night of the New moon ya know! I don't have all night to be spending out here!"

"Calm down Inuyasha…" replied Kouga from a distance.

"So do you have the Shikon Jewels like you promised?" Inuyasha took a step closer to him.

Kouga laughed faintly and slowly walked over to the hanyou. Inuyasha took a step back and clutched his sword. "Wait a minute Kouga! Where are the shards?"

Kouga smiled again and continued advancing towards the Inuyasha, as he continued to step back. Soon the half demon was against the tree with Kouga towering over him, with his sparkling blue eyes beaming down on him. Inuyasha turned his face slightly and began to unsheathe his Tetsaiga. Kouga frowned slightly and placed his hand on the hanyou's sword and pushed it back down.

"Don't be alarmed, Inuyasha…"

He took another step closer until now their chests were almost touching. Suddenly Inuyasha grunted as he felt his fangs slowly disappear and his hair turn to black. His ears vanished and his eyes began to change to brown. Kouga noticed this and smiled warmly.

"Don't look at me…" Inuyasha turned his face so that Kouga wouldn't see how human he was again.

Kouga placed his fingers under the hanyou's chin and turned his face gently. "It's ok Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked back into his eyes and blushed faintly as they gave off a light blue glow that made him want to wrap his arms around the wolf and pull him close, never wanting to let go.

Which is exactly what he did.

The hanyou wrapped his arms around Kouga's back and pulled him closer. "I hate being human… It makes me feel so weak and- -"

Kouga leans up and gently pressed his lips upon Inuyasha's and linked his fingers with the blushing hanyou's. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment and he slowly came back to his senses as he closed them and turned his head slightly, giving the wolf better access. Kouga couldn't resist himself and let his tongue slide into the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha groaned slightlyin pleasure and slowly pulled away from the wolf's warm lips.

"…Kouga?"

"Yes?""Is this why you wanted to meet me here…?"

Kouga smiled softly and kissed the hanyou again. "It is… I just wanted to see you but I didn't know any other way to make you leave the others," he explained, not taking his eyes off of the Inu. Inuyasha blushed a little deeper and held the wolf tightly. "But what will they think…?" he looked up at Kouga with a saddened face.

"Don't worry about them, Inuyasha. We're together right now and that is all that matters to me."

"You're right…" he giggled and softened in the wolf's grasp.

"Now let's go somewhere safer. You're human now and it's dangerous for you to be out here so vulnerable." He lifted the hanyou and jumped through and over the trees as he held Inuyasha in his arms. The Inu wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck and held on to him tightly as they gracefully ran and jumped through the forrest. Soon they finally arrived at a rather large cave. Inuyasha assumed this was where Kouga stayed since it had some of his weapons laying around and a bed made. He carefully set Inuyasha down on the bed of grass and leaves and he smiled up at the wolf as he felt the surprising softness of it. Kouga smiled down at the hanyou and bent down to kiss his lips again. "I will return, my hanyou," Inuyasha's expression went sad for a moment.

"Where are you going?"

"To get us some dinner. Just stay here and relax… This is your home as well now." Kouga smiled welcomingly and jumped out of the cave.

The hanyou sighed happily and collapsed in the bed and sniffed the air. He blushed slightly and smiled as he smelled Kouga's scent all over in the cave. He giggled and sat up as he looked around at his new home. Kouga's weapons were laying against the wall and some of his cloths were scattered around the cave. There were markings on one of the walls that Inuyasha assumed were from the wolf's tribe. He got up and walked to where Kouga's cloths were. He picked up a shirt and held it to his nose as he sniffed it and smiled. He slowly set it down and walked back to the bed to lay back down in it. A long, deep and happy sigh escaped the hanyou's lips.

_This all seems like a dream… I never thought that I would be here… in this cave where __Kouga__ lives…_

Inuyasha had always held strong feelings toward the wolf. For a long time. But he kept it to himself because he knew the other's wouldn't approve at all. But what were the chances of Kouga liking him too? Ever since the day of their meeting when he first laid eyes on Kouga. His hair was a little sorter, but Inuyasha still found himself yearning for him. He always thought that the wolf only thought of him as a 'mut' and always would. But to the hanyou's pleasure, he was wrong. Kouga had held feelings for the Inu as well. Just as strong.

Inuyasha smiled and began to close his eyes as he felt himself getting tired from all the excitement of tonight. He gave a last sigh before finally drifting asleep.

Kouga came back and held an armful of fish that he caught by the creek near the cave. He walked over to Inyasha and smiled as he saw him sound asleep. He went back and laid the fish down by the wall across the cave and walked back to the sleeping hanyou. The wolf grabbed some covers that were near the bed and laid down next to Inuyasha as he pulled the blanket over them. He leaned over and kissed the back of the Inu's neck and wrapped his right arm around his waist as he glided his fingers through his jet black hair with the other. Inuyasha woke up but stayed still and blushed deeply as he felt the wolf's gentle touch. He slowly scooted back closer to Kouga and giggled.


End file.
